Change
by Wordcounter
Summary: Naruto/BTVS crossover


111000111000011100011111111100000111111111111000011110000001111100000111111

Date : 250109

Disclaimer : All Naruto and BTVS characters and concepts belong to respective creators and owners.

111000111000011100011111111100000111111111111000011110000001111100000111111

Change

Part 1:

Naruto turned over ... gasping slightly as he did so. He vomited and blood fell out from his mouth to fall to the ground below.

"Naruto?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"I'm ... f-f-f-fine ..." the blonde Ninja and number one prankster of Konoha answered but his words were more like a struggle rather than the arrogant boast it usually was.

The blonde Ninja with blue highlights walked for a few steps before falling to the ground in a heap.

"NARUTO!" the Hyuuga heir screamed at the sight.

Kakashi quickly watched his charge and moved to check on his students. He was about to turn him over when he saw the skin on Naruto's hand turning blue. Blue light seemed to be emanating from the pores of his skin.

Deep within the recesses of Naruto's mind, something even stranger was happening.

The blonde-haired jinchuuriki awoke to find himself in a wasteland rather than the sewer he usually was in. The very ground seemed to twist and turn into impossible shapes and shades. The stairs and rocks were in all the wrong places ... yet they did not seemed out of place. And as for the Kyuubi's cage ... it was floating somewhere in the starry sky with that strange set of stairs that ran all the way towards it.

The stars glittered and disappeared from sight. Naruto walked around to find the area that he was standing on, smaller than he had expected ... ending into nothing ... when he stepped off the edge of the precipice, thinking that it was just one large ground. He quickly regained his footing realizing that the open ground he was on was actually another piece of land below him. It was just that they looked so similar that he thought that it was just a piece of land.

He had never seen anything like this.

'What in the world was happening?' he wondered.

"Hey, Fox?!! What's going on?!!" he shouted.

There was a growl and he found himself face-to-face with the Kyuubi. But it had seen better days. Its red chakra was dissolving, being replaced by the strange blue chakra that had now taken its place. The Kyuubi did not look very well. In fact ... it looked for lack of a better word ... sick.

"What's going on?!! WHAT'S GOING ON?!! You're dead, that's what's going on!" the nine-tailed fox demon shouted before leaping towards him.

The blonde-haired Ninja avoided the leap by the barest of margins.

"I don't understand!" Naruto shouted.

"How could you?!! You're just a human after all! An ant in the grand scheme of things! You know nothing! Even the Akatsuki didn't know what they were messing around with! I told you to stay away from the Deeper Well but did you listen? Now look at what you've done!!" the fox roared as its nine tails came to life.

But the flames were weak. Nothing like the strong and powerful red flames they used to be.

Naruto jumped to avoid the Kyuubi's strike as he pondered the Kyuubi's declining health.

On the outside ...

The blonde haired Ninja's hair was now a nice shade of blue like the rest of his skin.

"What's happening to him, Kakashi?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know. But don't touch him until I bring the Hokage," the copycat Ninja announced before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Naruto was now very still. Only his breathing gave any indication that he was still alive. What was more, his body was changing and shifting.

An hour later ... the copycat Ninja returned with Tsunade and the Hokage.

The Slug Sannin immediately got to work to find out what was wrong with the Kyuubi container.

"What's wrong with him, Tsunade?" the Sandaime Hokage asked, concern evident in his voice.

"He's sick from some kind of chakra infection. I've never encountered this sort of thing in my life! Whatever it is, it is causing his vital organs and blood vessels to fail all over his body simultaneously. This chakra infection is different from the Kyuubi's. It is also devouring the Kyuubi's chakra at a rapid rate like some form of virus," the Slug Sannin concluded.

"Can he be saved?" the Sandaime Hokage asked again.

"I don't know ..." came the sad reply.

Naruto became very still and in right in front of their eyes, his body began to grow. His clothes seemed to grow with him, turning a deep shade of blue as it did so. Finally, it came to a stop and the closed eyes opened to reveal a pair of blue orbs that seemed to glow with an inner light looking at them.

"Naruto?" Hinata asked as the figure got to its feet.

"I AM ILLYRIA ..." said a voice that seemed to echo into their very souls.

TBC

111000111000011100011111111100000111111111111000011110000001111100000111111


End file.
